Book of Varaine:Part 6
by Aardom 723
Summary: I can't really say too much without giving away the story, but you'll be surprised


  
  
Book of Varaine:  
Part VI  
  
  
author's note:sorry I haven't posted in a couple days. The Inefficient beurocrats known as my teachers have bogged me down with homework.  
  
  
--Humans: there is no space in a rocket. Progenitor: space, "here". Rocket:"there". Secret: bring "here, to there".  
-Caretaker Lular H'minee  
Sid Meier's Alien Crossfire  
  
  
Chapter 11  
(Jake)  
  
The blast sent us flying. We all went soaring in all different directions. I braced my self for a painful impact. Instead, something I didn't expect happened. My body twisted in midair and did a semiflip, landing me well on my feet. I was shocked. So shocked I almost didn't see the second shot I caught it just in time, and dove to the side, hoping my body did that twist thing again. Of course, it didn't. I landed on my side, and was blown away again by another explosion. This time, I did the flip thing again and landed somewhat safely. I thought to myself, trying to hid from our hidden assailent. Then I finally figured it out. I was subconcsiously manipulating the gravity around me, probably with the powers Ellimist gave us. When I finally sorted things out, I decided to morph, which I should have done first.   
  
I concentrated on my tiger morph. I knew it well, and also it's abilities. Then, suddenly, I felt another explosion rock the ground. I clung to a pipe on the wall, trying not to fly away again. I concentrated on my morph. Then, black stripes shot up my body. I felt the familiar itchiness of the orange skin, and was prepared for the fall onto four legs I was going to make. It didn't come.  
  
What?! I thought to myself. I was prepared for the fact that I was going to fall on all fours. Instead, I was still standing, remaining at about the same hieght. I was ready for the way I would bulk up with sheer muscle. That didn't come. I was acually becoming thinner, but in that, I felt power I had never felt before. Extreme power. Power onmatched by anything else I had ever morphed. I felt another explosion, but I hardly moved. Then I saw my hand. The fingers had shortened into three fingered paws. Another explosion I hardly noticed. Then, out of those three fingered hands, out came the claws. And not like the normal steak knife claws I was so accustemed to. No, these where butcher knives! Daggers, blades that could slice through solid steel. I hardly noticed when my knees suddenly reversed, or when an explosion blew a chunk off a building in front of me. I was too stupified to pay attention. I raised my paw up, and with a swipe even andalites wouldn't see, put three 6 inch thick gashes in the concrete building next to me. Then I realised the truth: this is how Ellimist enhanced our morphs. An evil grin spread accross my face, displaying my vicious teeth. Then I said something I hadn't said since we first went to the Yeerk pool.  
  
Time to meet the Tiger! I said, and with a mighty leap, shot straight over the nearest building. Yes, over it.  
  
Chapter 12  
(Rachel)  
  
I was still staring stupidly at the change I had made. The power! THE POWER! I had gone to Grizzly before, but this was increadable! I felt like I could punch a hole straight through a car! I looked at my paw. The top of my fist looked like it had ingrown claws on it. I felt more muscle in my arms than I ever thought possible! I looked a Tobias. He had gone to his respectable battle morph, an Andalite. He looked mostly the same, except that he was definatly faster, and oh yeah, his tail had two blades on it. Two blades! He was staring attentively, looking for our attacker, prepared for another blast. Then, I saw his tail twitch, and leaped to the side. I saw him, and quickly jumped away, barely dodging the next beam. I wondered where the others were, and saw something I had never even imagined.  
  
It was a tiger. A tiger that looked like a person. Leaping over a building.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've wanted to write this for a long time. I hope it came out as good as I think it did,   
  
  



End file.
